Wild World
by air29
Summary: Sequel to Love and its Complications: so if you haven't read the first installment then go read before reading this one. Enter the lives of the children from the wolf pack and other characters from Love and its comps. Enjoy and review please!
1. High school, here I come

**Inspired by the song (Wild World- version is song by Mike Bailey) that Sid sings in season one of Skins and Skins U.K. Oh of course Love and its complications (duh it's the sequel). It's about to get more complicated. Thank you so much for reading! Without my fellow reviews this story would be just a bunch of words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaliyah's POV:<strong>

I literally danced down the stairs of my two-story home. My feet felt jumpy and alive as I made my way to the kitchen. My brothers we're goofing off as usual and Amy had her face buried in a book. That's one thing we have in common, our love for reading.

Mom was making eggs and Dad had our favorite pancakes set out on the kitchen table. It was my dad's words that brought me out of my giddy mood.

"Go change," he replied gruffly.

I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "You've got to be kidding me." I replied. He was killing my buzz! Mom probably didn't have any objections to my outfit. In fact, she was the one who bought it for me at a shopping trip to Port Angeles, about two weeks ago. This was my first day of high school and my father was telling me to go change. _Well hell no, I am not changing!_ All it is is a simple white dress that went down to my mid-thigh. All the girls wear dresses this length.

Here I was all flesh covered up. I had on a long sleeved shirt that had no buttons open and wore faded skinny jeans. I hate my dad, well not really, I was just really mad at him. Cyan had departed his own way with his girlfriend Crystal and I was left in the hallways of my new school. La Push High reeked of cleaning spray and metal, which I presumed came from the lockers. I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders. I let out a small shriek, which earned my two best friends a good laugh.

"Relax Aaliyah, it's just us." Niles said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know."

Max stiffened. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just, is that a stain?"

I looked at him confused, "stain?"

Niles shook his head. "Is that blood on your pants?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked more alarmed.

"Are you, I thought—" they both trailed off.

"No! It's not what you think!" I snapped, not believing that on my first day of high school, I actually get my period for the first time. Really, I'm fourteen going on fifteen and the day I actually get it, it has to be my first day of high school.

I heard several snickering voices and I rushed past some guys, who were laughing at me. Max and Niles called after me, but I just ignored them. My first day of high school was completely ruined by Mother Nature. I didn't start crying until I was at least five minutes away from the school. My dad dropped my brothers and me off, since Jace had recently got his license taken away for partying too much. Yeah, that's right. Since he turned sixteen they've let him do all sorts of things and being seventeen now, he was able to whatever he wants, but only if they had his license so he won't put anyone at risk, when it comes to driving. Amy, my younger sister still is in middle school and so she rides the bus. My eldest sister, Jasmine, who recently became a part of our lives, already graduated and was off in university. Apparently my dad cheated on my mom before they had Jace and got Jasmine as a result. Jasmine was technically my half-sister since we do not share the same mother, but my dad gets upset if I say that, so she's my real sister.

I'd say things are kind of messed up at home, but then again not too much has really affected me. I mean my parents are still together, but my mom is just not happy with my dad at the moment. I played with the fabric of my shirt's sleeve and continued walking. My purple backpack which just so happens to be my favorite color, although I like lavender the best, was slung easily over one shoulder. I could see in the distance someone I recognized. He was on the floor and three other guys were kicking him. I ran over quickly to see what was happening, even if it was obvious that these guys were beating him up.

"Take that faggot," the tallest one yelled. "Yeah, that's right cry to your boyfriend for help!" another one muttered.

This got me so angry; I could feel my face flush from the fury. "Hey, leave him alone!" I yelled at the boys.

All three turned to look at me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the man whore's little sister. How would you like to help?"

I gave them all a glare. "He's not a man whore. Leave Adam alone." I ordered, crossing my arms. Adam's nose was bleeding and he had a lot of angry red marks surrounding his arms. He was my aunt and uncle's son. Sam and Emily Uley had three children total. Adam was the oldest and was almost a year younger than Jace. They have been best friends since kindergarten if I remember correctly. See I know Adam's gay because well, let's face it; he isn't particularly hiding it from anyone other than his parents. Poor Adam, I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve half the crap people give him and the only reason I know this is because I sometimes steal Jace's journal. Okay, it was for a project in middle school and I'm not that bad of a sister, but I do admit that I was quite curious.

"Oh yeah, and what will you do about it Carrot Cake?" he asked. "Aw how cute, someone's bleeding too! Maybe Adam has a tampon you can use?"

"I'll show you what I'll do about it." Jace said. All of a sudden my eldest brother appeared out of the trees that we're nearby the path I was taking home.

"Jace?" I said in surprise. Adam looked just as baffled.

"You have five seconds to leave and if I catch you messing with Adam or my sister again; I won't hesitate to kill you." He said defiantly.

To my surprise, the three boys took his warning and scattered away like a flock of spooked doves. "You okay Aaliyah?" he asked me.

I tried my best not to gape at my older brother. "Uh yes, it's not like they could actually do anything to me. And how can you ask me that when Adam's the one who's hurt?" I protested.

Jace smiled and shook his head. "Adam's fine."

I turned my attention to Adam, who was now standing and looking well. His marks and cuts were gone. The bleeding from his nose stopped and he just gave me a silly grin. "Um, you might want to go change your pants." Adam added politely.

My face flushed a crimson red and I don't need a mirror to know how red I get when I'm embarrassed. I am a natural red head and my hair is much redder than my mother's. Hers is more of a brunette color, while I'm stuck with several freckles and minty green eyes. My twin, Cyan, has a close resemblance to me, even if we are not identical. He has the same colored eyes, but instead his hair is a brunette color like my mom's. I have the same birthmark as my dad and so that's what I have in common with him. The only thing he has in common with my dad is height. He's only fourteen and is already 6'0. I was envious of that, but I don't exactly want to become Sasquatch either. I bolted from them, but before I could, Jace caught my arm gently.

"Here, take this." He handed me his black jacket and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks," I said and I made my way home. My long curly hair blew swiftly in the wind as I finally reached my house. My dad's car was gone so he didn't head back home for anything. That's good because I do not want him making a big deal out of this. Actually, I rather keep him in the shadows when it comes to girl stuff, like talking about boys. I don't have any crushes yet, but I did see quite a few cute guys back at the school and I hope that I will finally have my first kiss this school year. My mom was washing the dishes when I walked in.

She set the current plate she was scrubbing down and looked at me. "What are you doing here Aaliyah; I thought you were at school?"

I shook my head. "Um no mom, I got my period, so I came home to change."

My mom was by my side in an instant and she pulled me into her warm embrace. I could smell her comforting floral perfume and I felt her smooth my hair out of my face. "My poor baby, are you okay? Do want to talk about it?"

Even with my mother, this was still embarrassing. I've had enough talks with her about puberty and I didn't want another. "No mom, I'm okay. Are the pads you bought me still under the sink in my bathroom?" I asked her. My dad's an architect so he remodeled our entire house and made it bigger. All of my siblings, including me, had their own bathroom. I had my mom's old room; apparently it used to be her room when she was a teenager. This is my grandparents' old house and they gave it to my parent's as a wedding gift.

"Yes of course," she said. "Do you need help?"

I shook my head. "No I got it, thanks though. Can I skip today, some people saw and it was really embarrassing." I pleaded, knowing that my mom would understand.

"Sure sweetie," she said sympathetically and let me go. I went upstairs to go change and put a pad on a fresh pair of panties. I was so relieved that it didn't hurt like I thought it would. For some reason I've always thought getting my period would hurt, but I was wrong. Maybe I'd get cramps like other girls someday, but I didn't have any right now. I was just relieved that I wouldn't have to go to school today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? Well for those of you who are slightly confused, read the first story (Love and its complications) and then read this chapter. This is a sequel and I hope I get some feedback soon. :D<strong>


	2. Doubts

**Darcy's POV:**

He is so close, but I choose not to get any further. Jace Woods and I used to be best friends, until I had to move to Seattle several years ago. The thing is now I am back in La Push and want to talk to him._ How could I though?_ He must hate me for never calling or even bothering to find his number. It would have been so simple if I didn't lose his number, but I did and now I have to pay for my mistake. There he was sitting in class and I just bit my lip. I typically sit in the front of the room, but today, since it was my first day of my junior year, I was sitting in the back. Most of the classes were easy to find and so far I didn't get any classes with Jace, until now. Hopefully, he won't recognize me and I crossed my fingers to try to give me some hope. It's been five years, so I can't possibly look the same as I did when I was twelve.

I recalled the day I said goodbye to him. We both we're incredibly sad that I had to move. My dad got a 'new job' or so that's what the normal people think of why I moved away. I actually was meeting my future fiancé and just thinking about that left a nasty taste in my mouth. I did not want to marry Kale Fray. He was the most arrogant man I know and not to mention quite abusive. We're dating and all to keep his father's pack happy, but I can tell he doesn't really want me with him. He just wants the benefits of a relationship, which means sex. Something he wouldn't get until we wed, which tend to make him even angrier with me and result in lots of bruises. I pulled the sleeve of my baby blue cardigan down and focused my attention on Jace. His hair was cropped short and I could see his arm muscles that protruded from his shirt.

He currently had on a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans. _AP American History was going to suck and why did this school even have that class? Shouldn't they be teaching about the tribe's history, not America's history?_ Oh well, it's been awhile since I've been attending the Quileute schools. A girl with bleach blonde hair leaned over to whisper something in Jace's ear. I watched as he smirked at her and touched her hand with his own.

"Class, settle down," the teacher told us. He looked young, about in his early twenties. "Take your time and read over the syllabus that I passed out."

I glanced down at the white sheet of paper on my desk. It had the basic black font on it and went over how he would be grading us. I noticed the first assignment on the list was a project. We had to pick a war and create something creative to represent it. Great, just what I need. The teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Bailey, went on with his lecture.

"Students, I've already selected who your partner will be."

He went down the list that he had in his hands. Each student was being paired up and finally Mr. Bailey came to my name. "Darcy Marshall and Jace Woods," the teacher stated and continued to pair up the rest of the students.

My cheeks flamed. Oh no! He knows that I'm back now. This better not be happening to me! I better wake up right now and…his eyes met mine. They are the same deep blue that I remembered. He stared at me for a while and finally pulled his eyes from mine. He shook his head and glanced down at his desk.

"Class, take this time to find your partner. We only have one new student this year, so you should all be able to find your partner. Ms. Marshall," Mr. Bailey prompted.

I looked at the teacher and pleaded silently with my eyes. _Please do not make me introduce myself. _Well Mr. Bailey didn't make me introduce myself, but instead he had me sit next to Jace. Everyone had to change seats so they could sit next to their partner, but I think my fate was worse. "Jace you know this school well enough, could you show Darcy around to the rest of her classes?"

I kept my eyes on my purple painted nails. _Do not look at him Darcy. _Jace muttered a yes and Mr. Bailey returned to his lecture. We were to brainstorm ideas for the project. Jace and I weren't speaking so I finally broke the silence. "Um, so what would you like to do the project on?"

Jace shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I sighed mentally. "We could make a replica of one of the battle fronts."

He finally quit staring at the wooden desk and looked at me. "That works."

His eyes absorbed my own and I felt my heart swim with hope. Maybe Jace wasn't too angry with me. Perhaps we could be best friends again. "Jace, I'm sorry."

Jace shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Glad to have you back Arcy."

That's a good sign; he's using my old nickname. "Still, I should have called but I lost your number and I couldn't find it on the internet—"

Jace cut me off. "Darcy, I said its fine." He replied gruffer.

I nodded and glanced back at my nails. "So how have you been?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Okay, so maybe he did not want to talk to me. He probably was lying about being okay and he most likely hates me. I shut up for the rest of the period and Mr. Bailey came over to our desks. "So what have you two come up with?" He had his clip board and pen ready to go.

"We want to do a replica of one of the battle fronts from one of the major wars in U.S. history." Jace said to him swiftly.

Jace has always been smart so all the teachers from middle school liked him and so did all the girls. I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously from that fake blonde girl. I have blonde hair too but it's more of a honey color and my eyes are gray rather than her poopy brown shade. The bell rang and broke me from my thoughts. Jace stood up and grabbed his back pack and headed straight for the door. I guess he wasn't going to show me around after all, like I need his help anyway.

The rest of my classes were quite boring and I was looking forward to cheer tryouts. Those would be after school today and I was hoping I could make the team. I remember how my old school didn't have a cheer team. Lakeside School was pretty pricy but since my dad had connections, thanks to his pack, I was able to attend. At least now I don't have to wear a stupid uniform. The school day came to an end so I made my way outside, where the tryouts were being held.

A lot of girls were there, which surprised me big time. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted a spot on the team. I went to stand by a girl with red hair. She was really pretty and she had green eyes, and then it finally hit me. "Aaliyah?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she questioned, but then she recognized me. "Oh my god! Darcy is that really you?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's me. You're trying out too?"

She nodded eagerly. "I skipped my classes, but my mom gave me a ride so I could still tryout."

I smiled. "Why did you skip your classes?" I questioned.

She got all red. "Um, I'll tell you later."

The captain of the squad was a total bitch and she was the same girl from history. Her fake blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "Okay girls stand with your grade please."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her voice. Clearly this girl was stuck up and she reminded me of all the preppy rich girls from Lakeside. I managed to put my hostile feelings away and tried out like everyone else. The captain, who told us her name is Melissa, gave a grim smile. "Alright, now that everyone has tried out, I have the list of who made the team."

All the girls she called out were really pretty, and both Aaliyah and I were called. "Congratulations, you've made the team. Jamie has your uniforms in the office. The rest of you thanks for trying out, better luck next year."

I noticed how the other girls looked. They seemed sad and I felt sorry for them. Melissa didn't give the not so pretty girls a chance and half of them had better routines than the girls who got selected. Aaliyah was staring at some football player, who must be on the skins team, since he was shirtless. "See someone you like?" I teased her.

She blushed. "I don't know. He looks too old for me. My parents said I can't date until I'm sixteen."

I gaped at her. "You're kidding?"

She nodded sadly. "My brothers can date, but my sister and I can't. She's twelve though, so she's not even into boys yet."

I shook my head. "That's not fair at all."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that's what my dad says. He expects me to not look at guys and to focus on school. I mean I have no problem doing that, it's just temptation."

The guy she was staring at looked over at us then. Aaliyah and he both stared at each other for a split second before the coach barked an order at the boy. "Mr. Clearwater, keep your head in the game."

Aaliyah looked at me then. "Oh well, so have you seen Jace yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and he's dating Melissa."

Her face wrinkled in disgust. "I know, I think that's why she let me on the team."

I shook my head at her. "Not even. You're really talented; you've been dancing since you were little. I remember it perfectly."

Aaliyah smiled and blushed. "Thanks, but I got to go. My brother is supposed to pick me up and take me home."

I nodded. "My boyfriend's picking me up."

Aaliyah frowned at this. "What?" She asked, suddenly curious yet confused.

"Yeah, um he said he would." I stammered. Why was I being so strange about this? I knew better than anyone that Kale Fray would be my future husband whether I like it or not. Aaliyah would find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell her the truth. "I'm getting married Aaliyah."

She just stared blankly at me. I was about to speak again and assure her that everything was fine, but she stopped me. "Just hang on there; did you just say you're getting married?"

I nodded once. "As soon as I turn eighteen."

Her eyes turned a dim green at this. "What are you pregnant or something? Who gets married at eighteen?"

I shook my head. "No, I am most certainly not pregnant Aaliyah. It's an arranged marriage."

Her face paled at my words and I decided it was time for me to shut up. "Tell me you're joking."

I shook my head again. I heard a car honk its horn and we both looked to see who it was. _Jace,_ he must have just arrived to pick up his sister. "Aaliyah, hurry up!"

Aaliyah sighed and looked at me. "See you around?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we got practice tomorrow." Aaliyah surprised me with a bear hug. "Jeez girl, you got stronger."

She laughed and pulled away. "Sorry! I better go before Jace throws a tantrum."

I watched as she got in the car, but then someone else showed up. _Melissa._ Her obnoxious ponytail bobbed on her way to Jace's car. I continued to stare as she went to the driver's seat of the car. Jace gave her a deep kiss and I immediately felt my heart sink further into my chest. He probably has never liked me and never would. My best friend was no longer my friend and he would never be mine like I've always dreamed of.

Melissa got into the car and went across Jace's lap and sat in between Aaliyah and him. Poor Aaliyah, she had to sit next to that chaotic bitch. I could see her make a face and then Jace drove off. I sat waiting on a bench outside of the school. Kale was late, and I wasn't particularly surprised. "Once again." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyan's POV:<strong>

Crystal was asleep on my bed and I watched her contently as her chest would rise and fall from breathing. She looked so damn peaceful and I just wish my parents weren't coming home soon. Mom had to go to the store and Dad would be back soon from work in about half an hour. I heard my phone buzz and picked up the phone. Aaliyah texted me.

_The troll's coming…_

_He's still with her? Damn what's it been two months and he still hasn't left her?_

_I know!_

I quit texting as I felt Crystal stir. Her long black hair cascaded down to her naval and I kissed her cheek gently. "Morning beautiful."

She jerked up in surprised. "Morning? Shit, your parents must be pissed!"

I laughed. "Relax; you only were out for an hour. We better get downstairs though before they show up."

Crystal grinned. "Or we could do this." Her lips captured mine in a single, but passionate kiss. She took her time and I gladly responded. I gripped her hips and pulled Crystal onto my lap. Her legs easily straddled me and she unbuttoned her shirt.

"I-I don't think—" I trailed off as her body distracted me. That pink lacy bra was just begging to be ripped off.

"You don't think what," she purred.

I could feel my face get hot. _Why does she have such an effect on me? Oh right, because you love her stupid. _"You think we have enough time?"

She bit her lip gingerly and trailed one of her soft hands down my tee-shirt covered chest. "Depends on you my Hot Tamale."

I smirked at her. "Well my Snow Angel, you better hurry and get naked."

She shrieked as I playfully nipped at her neck. "Cee-Cee!"

I grabbed Crystal from her hips and pulled her straight down onto my blue covered bed. I think my parents went a little overboard with my name and got obsessed with the color blue. That was the last thing on my mind though and so I shut my thoughts up to continue kissing the girl I love more than myself. Her hands were soft and thoughtful as they pulled my shirt off and tossed it gingerly to the floor. Why was it that she could have such and effect on me and yet know everything about me, well mostly everything? I still couldn't help but wonder where she came from. It's been a year since I first found her on Christmas Eve. I was thirteen at the time and she was about a few months younger. I asked her what she was doing out in the snow and how she must be freezing her butt off, but she dismissed it with a shake of her head.

That had caused me to realize that she had only summer clothes on and no shoes. Her face is what had me captivated at the time rather than her body and that's when I realized that snow was dancing around her. The flakes swirled around her face and body and they kindled with a swift cold breeze.

"_What are you?"_ I had asked. I was raised better than to not question obvious abnormalities.

"_I have no idea what you mean? The better question is what are you?"_

"_Well I'm a Homo sapien, and I most clearly am male, unless of course you would like to check."_

This had made her smirk. _"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a stranger flamboyantly exposed."_

It made me raise a brow at her and she just smiled gingerly at me. _"Well your hair matches your power,"_ she said with a wink.

My eyes widen and I saw that a flick of fire rose from my hands. "You saw nothing," I said but she cut me off.

Crystal had danced over to me a swift skip and grinned deeply. _"So I'm not the only one."_ A snow ball shot out from her hand and hit me right in the face.

We ended up tossing fire balls and snow balls until we were too tired. Both of us dodged them but she held out her ivory colored hand. "I'm Crystal."

"_Cyan," I said taking it._ It was the coldest I've ever felt but the touched made us both gasp. Steam appeared and with that I found out more about her. I learned that she was a runaway and how she hated her home. That's all she said about her past and I knew better than to press her for more information.

"Hello, Cyan? Are you alive still?" Crystal asked, waving her hand in face to get my attention.

I shook my head and she laughed. "No, I mean I'm here. I was just thinking Crystal." I said and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind one of her ears.

"You know, I heard that boys are beginning to lose their testosterone at younger ages these days—"

I cut the remainder of her words off with a single kiss. Crystal gripped my arms and I felt her melt against me. Both of us can control our temperatures, but times like these when we lose ourselves, our powers seem to have minds of their own.

I could feel the steam that our bodies created every time we made love. She gripped my back and arched against me as I plummeted deeper into her cold yet enticing body. I heard and saw her pretty pink lips release moans. Our half hour was up in no time and though it felt like only a few minutes, thirty minutes had blown away. Her face snuggled against my chest. "I can never get enough of you."

I smirked and kissed her lips. "Too bad were not married yet."

Her nose prickled in disgust. Other times I found this cute, but right now it annoyed me. "Don't say that."

"And yet, you always say just that." I replied and got up.

She scowled at me and tried to throw a pillow at my nuts, but I stopped her. "I need to be alone, besides my rents will be here soon."

She glared. "Fine, I'll just go to my room." She said and grabbed her clothes from off the floor.

My rents had somewhat strict conditions for us. Since that snowy day, Crystal has been living with _us,_ and by us I mean _my dysfunctional family. _"Crystal wait," I called but I just got the sound of my door slamming. _Great, now she's angry and she should be since I keep being a prick. _I need to just give her some space, that's all. Of course she isn't ready to marry me yet, we're fourteen but I can't shake my mind off the thought of us marrying and growing old together. In five minutes I heard Jace and Aaliyah talking from downstairs.

"I wasn't even looking at him Jace," she said defensively.

I went downstairs to see what the hell was going on and I heard Jace's voice more clearly.

"Quit trying to get with my friends."

"He isn't even your friend; you just like to get with his gang every now and then."

Jace raked his hands through his hair. "Fine, but if he tries to get in your pants don't come crying to me about it." With that Jace stormed outside. Looks like someone can't contain his inner wolf as well as he claims. Oh and looks like the bitch didn't come after all.

I knew about my brother being in the La Push pack. It wasn't a gang like our sisters thought and I can't believe they swallowed up those lies like cookies. My mom and dad know about me and so does Jace. That's why they were so cool about letting Crystal stay and live here. We have the room and we aren't so normal either. Plus dad and his architectural skills made her a pretty cool room. It used to be the guest room, but he made into a true ice gifted child's room. Mine was designed with flames, which I don't mind, but the blue Cyan color ticked me off. "What's got his panties in a bunch?"

Aaliyah brushed a fallen piece of hair off her shoulder and sighed. "He thinks I want to go out with Seth Clearwater, which I don't."

I laughed. "You think Seth Clearwater would give you the time of day and don't lie, I know you twinette."

She narrowed her eyes at me and her eye color shifted into a deep forest green. "Well then twin-a-dumb, if you keep laughing at me then I will-will," she stammered, unsure of her words.

"You will what?" I asked. "I'm just messing with you, so what's really up?"

She sighed again. "He's mad because Darcy is back in town and he's using my crush to get back at me for talking to her."

I chuckled. "Damn, haven't you had an eventful day? You get your period, and don't give me the face because it's not like you tried to hide it, then you get lectured by Jace and now we all know how infatuated you are with Seth Clearwater, whose probably a senior, oh and before I make this sentence any more or a run-on, Mom and Dad are home!"

Aaliyah's face got so red with embarrassment and anger. My rents both looked at her and I saw my dad's face, protectiveness and fury. Looks like daddy's little girl was going to finally get it.

"It's not what you think!" She said quickly, but my dad ignored her. He went upstairs without a word.

My mom sighed. "Aaliyah, we'll talk about this later. Your dad's tired and overworking himself so can the two of you manage to stay out of trouble for a while?"

There she goes again. My mom always is trying to prove herself. I think my dad was a dick to her when they were young, so I guess that's why she defends him most of the time. "Yeah sure thing, I can keep my eye out on this little rascal." I said, giving Aaliyah a sideways glance.

She rolled her eyes, "This is so not 2010."

"That's not even the right time era, stupid."

She stuck her tongue out at me and took off towards the living room, probably going to watch some stupid teen drama show.

My mom gave me a look. "What like Uncle Crow never messed with you?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I have a migraine and right now I don't want to get parental so go do your homework."

"But it's the first day of school. What homework could they have possibly given us poor students?" She got even more irritated and barked a NOW! I raised my hands above my head. "Alright, I'm going." I muttered PMS Central, which pissed her off even more. I took off up the stairs to go do the homework that I didn't even have.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Feedback also known as reviews would be lovely. For those of you who have followed the previous novel (Love and its Complications), what do you think so far of the sequel and you're going to find a shocking surprise about Paul's mother. <strong>_**And review please; it would help me a lot.**_


	3. Effort

**Adam's POV:**

If my dad keeps bugging me about taking up football I was going to officially lose my temper. If only they knew that their 'perfect' son spent his free time with his boyfriend, then maybe just maybe, I could be left alone. My hands crumbled the wad of paper from my journal and I tossed it into the waste bin by my computer. My younger siblings were out with my parents, so at least I had some down time without their irritating loud voices. I texted Jace to see if there was a party this weekend and got no response. The little prick's been ignoring me for two weeks now. What could he possibly be up to? There was a light homework load still and I'm sure that by the fourth week of school, that I would be piled with assignments. My hands shook lightly at the thought of Ramon. He and I have been seeing each other since June and so far this has been my longest relationship.

I remembered how I tried to force myself to be straight by sleeping with one of Jace's many sluts. It was oaky, but nothing compared to sleeping with a guy. I shook these thoughts away and sighed when I heard the front door open with my super hearing. The commotion downstairs drove me insane and right now I just wanted some peace and quiet. Downstairs the family was unloading groceries. "Help your siblings with the bags."

"I'm going out." I said, trying to get out of it. My dad sure ticked me off, but I was good at hiding my emotions from people.

"Only if you help," he replied and gave me his signature hard expression, which he usually gives when he makes me do stuff.

"Fine," I snapped and went to get the remainder of the groceries. My sister Holly, who is only thirteen, grabbed the last bag.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because I want to be mad, stupid."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Just because you're gay, doesn't mean dad won't love you anymore."

I gave her a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up about that?"

She scowled, "like I would forget walking in on you and your boy toy."

I ignored her and went back into the house. I set the bags down on the counter. "Bye," I said, not even draining my tone from the anger that sprouted out through me. Holly just couldn't leave it alone. I mean, did she really have to be so damn nosey all the time? I made my way out the door and took off for the trees. This was the only place I could actually be me. All I had to do was run and keep running. No one would question or judge me. Silence was my goal. Only two other wolves were out and about patrolling. Bray and Travis were running a perimeter.

_Aw look whose joining us! _Bray said overly joyful.

_Hush puppies. _These two were the sons of former pack members from my dad's old pack. Bray and Travis were both Uncle Jacob's sons. Most of us from the new pack called the former wolves either Uncle or aunt. Leah is the only Aunt, but that might just change someday. Bray's thirteen and Travis is fifteen.

_Or what will you ever do to us, high and mighty soon to be Alpha! _Travis chanted.

Ignored them, because I was not going to be Alpha, I refuse to be. Next in line was Seth Clearwater and he would be taking Quil's place in a month. Seth still had awhile to go since his imprint Aaliyah is only fourteen. I was one of the fortunate pack members and I haven't imprinted period. Plus, I never would since I'm gay. The pack kids know this and the only ones who were in the shadows were adults, well except the teachers at school. I made my way to a familiar house, Jace's. His rents wouldn't mind if I stayed over for the night. They were down like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV:<strong>

I stood gazing up at the stars from my window. I heard the door open and saw my mom. She gave me a smile. "Your book came in the mail today."

"Really?" I went over to her and she handed me a package. "Do think I'll get in?"

My mom nodded. "If you keep practicing I don't see why not."

The package was book on how to prepare for an audition to Julliard. It was my dream to get into the school, but first I needed to prepare for it. I could tell it wouldn't be easy, but I knew I could do it. I've been playing violin since I was six and rehearsing daily. Plus every summer my parents send me to a camp for young musicians. Even though I was eleven, I had to admit I was pretty determined for my age. Once I set my mind on something, I couldn't stop thinking about it. My mom says I'm like my dad but I didn't think so, I think I look more like her. The only thing I have in common with my dad is hair color. I have black curly hair and blue eyes. Even if I did look like them, I didn't feel like I had much in common with them other than appearance. I felt displaced from most of my family members, but I tried not to show it.

Cyan and I have some stuff in common, but that is only our love for anime shows. We like the old stuff from the early 2000s, not today's anime though. It just isn't the same as it once was. My dad was like that with old cartoons. Apparently Disney Movies/Cartoons are not the same as they once were. I have to agree with that though. I've seen the classic Disney movies like the Lion King and Bambi. Aladdin has to be my favorite though. Genie is my absolutely favorite character. My mom and I were just sitting in silence and I think she was lost in her own thoughts. "Are you and dad fighting again?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "Of course not sweetie. You don't have to worry about that. Have you done your homework?"

"Mom…if I had homework I would have already done it by now." I said.

She nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll leave you to practice. I'm making your favorite for dinner."

I scowled at that. Mom isn't a real good cook. Dad did most of the cooking but since he's been quite busy at work, Mom's taken over the meals. "Is it edible?"

My mom sighed. "Yes, it's tacos. The only thing I can cook and that you and your siblings will eat."

I laughed. "That's entirely true. I like your salads, but I have to say that Tacos and Mac & Cheese are your personal specialty."

"Mm-hmm, what do you want?" She teased me.

Mom took off and I took out my violin, my fingers eager to hold down strings and let my bow strike the strings. I tuned up and got my bow ready to go. Once I finished I glanced at the song I was currently learning on my own. After hearing Vida La Viva by Coldplay I was determined to learn how to play the song on my violin.I had to thank Dad some time for letting me use his old mp3 player. Apparently back when my parents were young, mp3s and IPods were popular.

To me they were outdated and not what teenagers currently craved. Everyone now uses music players that were the size of an eraser. The screen's completely touch screen and can easily fit into your pocket. Besides, you can get one in almost any color you want.

I was interrupted by a familiar tap on my window. Collin Trace, my best friend, stood casually outside my window. I opened it and he hopped inside. This was definitely an advantage to having a room on the downstairs floor of my house. "Hey, Silly Putty."

He chuckled at the nickname that I gave him long ago. "Aren't we getting old for that nickname?"

I shook my head in defiance. "Not one bit."

My eyes looked up at my best friend. He was way taller than me and seriously did not look eleven. "Collin, do you think high school will be fun?"

"We barely are gonna be twelve. Isn't it kind of early to be thinking like that?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Well my mom always says I'm an adult trapped in a kid's body." Collin just laughed. "You know it's true."

He smiled. "Yeah, but I rather focus on now. The future is the future, and the present is now."

"What are you an oracle?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows slightly.

He pushed my arm playfully. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV:<strong>

The brunette I was currently banging really needed to learn to be quiet. "Oh my god!" She moaned. Her hips banged against mine as I plowed this bitch. How many girls have I slept with this week? I lost count at ten. She dug her fake nails into my back and I finally finished. I pushed off of her and reached for my shorts.

She frowned. "You're already leaving?"

I nodded. "I got stuff to do. I'll call you." Lies are now my favorite thing to spat.

She nodded and tried to kiss me before I left. I turned my cheek. Nasty whores in this town really need to find new hobbies. I felt the wind blowing against my back as I made my way home. My rents must be asleep because when I entered the house it was pitch black. A light flicked on to my surprised and it was my dad. Great, I have to deal with him now.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," I snapped. "Where have you been?"

I could see the anger in his eyes. It made me smirk ever so slightly. "Waiting for you to get your ass home."

"To be honest, I was out patrolling."

"Screwing," he corrected. "I can still smell, even if I am old."

I chuckled. "Wow, it took you awhile to catch on." I was about to walk away but my dad caught my arm.

"Do you want to get a girl pregnant?" He asked.

"Not this shit, look sluts don't get pregnant. They take real good of themselves." I shot back and shoved his hand off my arm.

"They still can, and you would be stupid to not believe that." He retorted.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?" This pissed him off big time. I felt my dad grip my arm and slam me up against the wall. "What, go ahead?" I challenged.

My dad let go and stalked off. I laughed and just went to my room. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>It isn't that long, I know this, but I tried my best. Besides I don't want to include too many characters just yet. I know this story will get confusing for those of you who haven't read the first installment. Thanks for reading and I know my grammar is bad. :)<strong>

**~Air~**


	4. Follow me Down

**Aalyiah's POV:**

Max and Niles were over. We usually hung out at my house, but this time they decided that we should go camping this weekend instead. "Do you two even know how to set up a tent?" I asked them.

Both shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, if you fail at this then we will be stuck in a rainstorm."

Niles sniffed the air. "I don't smell any rain, do you Max?"

My two best friends grinned at this. "Nope."

"Fine, I'll come, but whose gonna give us a ride to the campgrounds?"

Niles looked at Max, whose grin deepened. "A certain guy, whose name starts with an S."

"Shiloh?" I asked. He was a cousin of mine in a way. My parents were close friends with his and so thus, he was like family.

"Nah, someone older." Max said.

I didn't like these guessing games they were playing. "Just tell me who."

"Alright, fine. It's Seth Clearwater."

My mouth slightly dropped. Seth Clearwater! I've had a crush on him since I ran into him at one of my parents bonfires. He was definitely older than all of us. I took a deep breath. "Is it too late to find someone else?" I really like Seth a lot, but I wasn't about to spend a whole weekend with him. The first week of school had flown by so fast that it was already Friday evening.

"Nah, we asked him already. He's coming for sure." Max replied.

I glowered at the two of them. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I demanded. I had my fists enclosed at my sides. My two best friends ducked as I tried to swipe at them with my fists.

"Just wait and see what I do to you two." I grumbled. We talked to our parents next and they all agreed as long as we got a ride, which thanks to Stupid 1 and Stupid 2, Seth was giving us a ride.

I put the last of my things in one of my dad's spare tote bags. This weekend would be incredibly awkward for me. I mean we would be out in the wilderness for the weekend and have no access to a bathroom, which means I won't have my hair as nice as I like. Seth would see me wake up with frizzy red hair and think that I resembled a porcupine rather than attractive red head.

I got all sorts of comments for my red hair. It was both good and bad depending on where I was or who I was with. Often people would make the lamest remarks. For example, I was walking to the bookstore in Forks with my brothers and some teenage loser guy said "Oh wouldn't I like to see where that red fern grows!"

I clearly remember Jace socking the guy. Another time I was in New York with my dad for an architecture convention and his co-worker hit-on me. I didn't complain that time; the guy resembled Jimmy Hapling, one of the hottest celebrities I've ever seen. My dad was furious and he actually fired the hottie. Oh well, I bet the guy worked somewhere else now and was lavishing other beautiful women. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I can't help being self-conscious. My mom told me once that I came out even prettier than her, which I doubt.

My mom is still gorgeous and it bothered me that my two best friends always were checking her out. Mom was too oblivious to know this. She only looked at my dad, _bleck!_ It was also a reason I never invited my friends over unless they were male. I rather have friends check out my mom than my dad. It just got too weird when my girlfriends would literally try to break their necks just to see my dad working out in the backyard. Cyan didn't even get bothered by this, but then again the only friend he really had was his girlfriend Crystal, and she was more than just a friend.

The guys honked outside. I grabbed my tote and hurried down the stairs.

"Not so fast," my dad said.

I let out a sharp sigh. "Daad, come on."

He shook his head and pointed to his cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at my dad's actions. He always did this to my sisters and me. "Okay, okay." I kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Behave and if those boys try anything—" he trailed off, when my mom appeared.

"Let her be Paul. You know Max and Niles wouldn't let anything happen to Aaliyah, except annoy her to death." My mom said and put her arms around me to give me a hug goodbye.

"Okay." My dad said hesitantly.

My mom gave him her signature look. He swallowed and nodded. "Have a good trip." My dad said before I went out the door. The guys hopped out of the car to make space for me. I tossed my bag into the back of the truck and got into the cabin portion. It was double cabin so plenty of space for the four of us. Seth cranked up the music and it was a CD that was much too familiar.

My dad loved this band and so did my brothers. Hollywood Undead blared from the speakers as he drove us to the nearest camping site. Hole in the Wall was where we would be camping. I've been here a few times with my dad, but Dad usually liked to take us camping in California.

"You okay back there Reds?" Niles called back.

"Yes, pin head." I recalled back. They knew that I hated to have nicknames regarding my hair. I swear I would have dyed it already if my parents would let me.

It didn't take too long for us to get there. Max was snoring in the back. I kicked his shin lightly. "Mmm, Sarah."

I made a face. I do not want to know what that boy was dreaming about. We finally made it to the campsite and I was completely happy to be able to stretch my legs. The guys all got out and grabbed our stuff. I tried to get my own bag, but Seth reached out and got it. "I got it."

I frowned. I was not used to guys grabbing things for me. My sister and I were used to pulling our own weight at home and since I haven't exactly been out on dates, this act of gentleman character was foreign to me. "Thanks?"

He laughed. "Come on, Max and Niles will get lost if we don't hurry up and catch up to them."

A smile curved onto my lips. "I heard that!" Max called back to us.

I followed Seth and my two best friends. We found an area to set up the tent. I helped Niles find some fire wood. Unfortunately, the two of us were not tent coordinated and both Max and Seth decided we should go find the wood. "So you gonna finally smack his lips?"

I rolled my eyes at my dorky best friend. "No way. If my brother found out that I like him then I would be road kill."

Niles let out a loud laugh and picked up several twigs. "Mmm, well there's always me."

I looked at him. "What?"

And then the twigs were on the floor and Niles had me up against a tree. His mouth covered mine and I had no clue what was happening. Niles, my best friend was kissing me! We've been friends since, well forever. I pulled away, feeling completely awkward and unsure of his kissing. Niles took one look at my expression and groaned.

"Great, I screwed up." He muttered and let go of me.

I looked down to my feet. "Niles, I don't know what to say."

My eyes wandered back to him and he crammed his hands into the pockets of his solid gray hoodie. "Whatever Aaliyah."

I got mad at that. "And what? Niles you can't just do that! We're friends, _best_ friends. How do you want me to react? I'm so used to us just being goof balls that I can't even process that you just kissed me…oh well thirty seconds ago!"

He looked stunned. "Aaliyah, you don't think I don't know that! I want you to see that I look at you more than just my friend."

I felt tears stab my eyes. "How can you say that?"

He groaned again. "Aaliyah, come on. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I like you more than a friend. Ever since you threw a rock at me."

I just sobbed and was surprised when he wrapped me up in a hug. "Come on, don't do that. I hate crying."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I feel bad though."

He shook his head and put his forehead against mine so our faces were apart. "It's okay Aaliyah,"

I smiled and suddenly I felt drawn to Niles. His face felt so warm and soft against my own. I leaned upward and brought our lips together. This kiss felt better and more natural this time. His arms pulled me tighter against him and I began to get dizzy from the kissing. His lips parted mine and I felt his warm sweet tongue roll over mine. I moaned. I haven't been kissed before so this was all so new to me. Niles groaned and lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt something hard between my legs and didn't know what it was. His kissing distracted me from it. I felt his teeth graze my bottom lip and then he pulled away to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he breathed.

I nodded. "Um…I haven't done that before."

He smiled. "I know."

I blushed and tried to hide my flaming cheeks. Niles brushed my hair back from my face and kissed me softly. He pulled away and helped set me down to my feet. I felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. I couldn't believe what I had just done with Niles. I've never been like this with a boy and I felt shameful. I promised my dad that nothing would happen over this camping trip and it did. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, Aaliyah. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's not you Niles. I just feel bad. I promised my dad that this kind of thing wouldn't happen and it feels like I betrayed his trust."

Niles laughed. I shot him a glare and he stopped. "Sorry babe. I just couldn't help it. Your dad knows that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Did I go too far for you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't even kissed a boy, until now."

He smiled. "Well I hope I didn't disappoint."

I laughed and wiped at my cheeks. "Shut up!"

He smirked and took my hand in his. "Come on."

I let him lead me to go find some wood and we had to quit hand holding when we found some. "So does Max know?" I asked as we walked back to the area we were camping at.

"Yeah he knows."

"And he didn't tell me because…?" I demanded.

He laughed. "Because Max loves me the best."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure he does. He just wants you to think that." I tried to convince Niles to let me help with the pieces of wood that we found, but he said he had it. "You're going to drop that."

He laughed. "That's what you think." He said with a wink. I loved his eyes for sure. He had one blue and the other brown. It was a mutation according to him, but I thought it made him unique.

Seth and Max had the tents all set up. We had two tents. Each could fit two people. I smiled and hoped that Niles could share my tent with me. Originally I wanted to share one with Seth to get to know him better, but now I was happy to be with Niles. Well he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but that time should happen on this trip.

Niles and I worked on getting a fire started. It didn't take too long luckily and it was just about to get dark too. Perfect timing. My hands shook when we were done. It was chilly as it always was in Washington's oh so lovely weather. I felt cold and for some reason, even though I was born here, I could not get used to the freezing temperatures.

I was thankful to warm up some with the fire once it was going. The smell of smoke made me think of a barbeque. It danced around my nose and actually made me sneeze.

"Bless you!" Max said obnoxiously.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my best friend. The evening was nice and I shared a tent with Niles, while Max shared with Seth. We just slept and I was thankful that Niles wasn't being pushy or too touchy. We slept side by side like we've always done, except this time he held my hand. And oddly for some reason, I couldn't push Seth from my mind. A familiar pang hit my chest and I ignored it. I fell into sleep gradually, trying to think about Niles only.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I finally got around to updating many months later. I'm awful for doing this, but I've just been so busy with school and had so much writer's block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :D Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

~Air~


	5. Contemplation

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was working in the club as usual. I had my makeup brush in my hands and was putting the final touches to my face. Not many people knew where I worked other than a few co-workers, which when you think about it made sense. Of course they knew where I worked, I fucking work with them. This first semester in college was already wearing me down. Biology is my major and those science classes are not cheap. My textbooks cost about a grand total and that's plus this semester's cost for books. My mom couldn't pay for them all and Paul offered me money, but I sure as hell don't want it. He barely met me last year and it was awkward enough being in his presence so I didn't want his damn money.

He seems like an okay person and not all the horrid descriptions that my mother gave me. His other children seem to love him to death, but I just didn't know what to think about the guy. Focus, Jaz. You need to get out there and put on a show. I walked over to the back stage and hung my silky fuchsia robe on the mini closet near the lighting. Once on stage I was a completely different girl. I was flamboyant and out there. I heard several whoops from the many men and their eyes glowed in lust. My lingerie complimented my hour-glass shape and I did my thing on the pool. Stripping is how I would pay for school.

After a good hour on the pole I was done with my shift. I shoved my many bills into my deep purple bra once I had it back on. It was a relief to be able to go change and get back to the dorms. I was shocked at who was waiting for me outside my dressing room. My biological father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

I felt a sting of anger deep inside my chest. How dare he judge me? "Whatever pays the bills? Does your wife know you're at a strip club?"

He glared at that. He didn't seem to care about his whereabouts. "I'm only here because I couldn't find you at the dorms. Your roommate gave the address to your job."

Great, Sandra just couldn't stop her Christian self. "Well sorry, I didn't think you would be coming by. Sorry that you have to see me this way, but it's not like we are friends. Shouldn't you be in La Push? What the hell are you doing in Seattle?"

His eyes furrowed. "Jasmine, let's go somewhere to talk. I'll take you out to dinner. I was in town for business and I wanted to see my daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "You're paying for it."

He actually chuckled at that. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped and pulled my robe over me.

"You sound like your mom."

I laughed. "An insult?"

He shook his head. "Compliment."

I sighed. "I'm gonna change. I'll meet you outside."

Paul nodded and when I came outside he had a nice car waiting for us. "Wow, flashy."

He shrugged. "My business partner, James insists that I should keep up with the times."

I got in and we drove. "Did you tell Kayla?"

Paul furrowed his eyebrows. "No, and you call her by her first name?"

I nodded and pulled my long wavy hair back into a messy ponytail. "She insists on it."

"Sounds like her."

"So really? Why are you here?" I demanded. I didn't really feel like going to dinner with him, but a free meal did help with my many bills.

Paul still had his eyes on the road. "Look I know we haven't spent too much time together since you first came to find me last year, but I want that to change. I do a lot of business in Seattle and it would be nice to spend some time with you."

I laughed. "Why? You have other kids. I wasn't on your agenda when you left my mother so if you're trying to ease your conscience then fuck off."

Paul sighed and we pulled up in front of some nice restaurant. "Your mother is worried about you. She feels bad that she can't help with all the bills. And you haven't told her about your new job, have you Jasmine?"

I shrugged. "It's really none of her business, or yours. I'm an adult and I make my own choices regardless of how you or she feels about it. Its good money and I don't want any of yours."

Paul opened the door for me. "Though you are letting me pay for dinner."

"I'm a college student, I don't care who is paying as long as it isn't me." I snapped.

"Let's get something to eat." He said with a chuckle.

We sat in a booth. He was across from me and glanced at the menu. "I think I'll have lobster." I said to try and get to him by picking the most expensive thing on the menu.

His eyes widened in amusement. "Good choice." Clearly he didn't care about the price.

"What are you getting?" I asked and took a sip of water that the waiter set down.

"Garden salad and the soup of the day."

I tapped my fingers absentmindedly against the table. "How are your children?"

"Your siblings are doing well. Jace has been going through a tough time, but I think things are going to start looking up for him."

I chuckled. "I have a lot in common with him."

Paul smiled. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Both of us were accidents."

Paul slammed his fists down on the table which made me jump. He looked pissed and frustrated. His dark eyes met mine. "I'm trying here Jasmine. I know you're still mad that I wasn't there, but it's not all my fault. Your mom kept you from me. I told you all of this when we met for the first time. So don't think for a second that you're an accident. You're a miracle and so is Jace."

I was stunned. Not many people stood up or challenged me head-on. "Fine. I don't want your money for school though. It won't solve anything."

He gave me a pleading look. "Then at least let me help find you another job."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but architecture is not an interest of mine."

"I know several people in Seattle. There are jobs that don't involve my company."

"Okay fine, but only if you don't tell mom about my current job."

Paul sighed but agreed. He shook my hand firmly. "You got yourself a deal kiddo."

I wrinkled my face. "No kiddo either. It's old school."

He laughed. "Don't make me feel so old."

I smiled and leaned over to point. "Is that a gray hair?"

We both laughed and then ordered our meals. I could feel the old fury towards Paul evaporate. It would take time, but I could forgive him completely one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV:<strong>

Having Darcy back in La Push made me mad and happy all at once. I knew the second that I saw her that she was my imprint. I've been in love with her since we were kids and having her back in La Push was a new kind of feeling. I honestly thought we would never see each other again after she left and never bothered to call me. We haven't seen each other since we were in middle school. I was lounged on my bed, trying not to think about her beautiful sparkling gray eyes and her soft honey colored hair. Just when I thought I was alone, I suddenly wasn't. My little sister Aaliyah was sitting on my bed. I didn't even see her come in and being a werewolf and all.

"I need to ask you something." Straight to business, as usual.

"What?" I muttered. I care for my sisters I do, but they definitely got annoying. And for some reason whenever they had problems they decided that I was their counselor. Well fuck that. Not today.

"I kissed Niles, well he kissed me and I don't what to do or think about." She blurted.

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me any more details. Then hook up with him, I don't care."

She frowned and puffed out her cheeks slightly like she usually does when frustrated. "You're an ass."

"I know, now leave."

She glowered. "Not until you give me actual advice."

I rolled to my side and got up. "Not today, out."

She wouldn't budge though. Stupid sister. "Seriously get the fuck out."

"Ugh!" She cried out in anger and took off. I locked the door as soon as she was gone. Several howls broke out just then and I was out my window.

Most of the pack members were surrounded by our alpha.

_False alarm. Whoever was in our territory is long gone, but just to be on the safe side I need the other guys to do some extra shifts. If you do them, then you get this weekend's shifts off._

Seth could be a pain in the ass, but any time there were extra shifts to pick up, I usually volunteered. Another distraction was definitely welcomed. _I'll do it._

_Thank you Jace. Anyone else?_

Several others also muttered their yeses. Adam and I went off together. We usually paired up for shifts. _Still fighting it?_

_You're the one to talk. _I muttered. He just couldn't stand up to his dad. He needed to tell his family soon about being gay, but was too damn stubborn.

_Arcy is a different story._

_Same shit and you know it. _Adam retorted. We flew past several pines and darted across a creak.

_Not exactly. Besides, she's not a priority._

_Bullshiiiiiit! _

_And you're stressing your vowels now! How lovely._

_Technically it's a single vowel, and you're supposed to be the nerd._

_Yeah, yeah. _I muttered and we continued the patrol. Zero vampires were caught the entire time and I was looking forward to my dad's take-out. He was getting back from Seattle tonight and promised to bring some pizza home. If I had to eat one more vegan meal from my mom, than I was gonna shit leaves.

I went to the edge of the forest like I usually do and went behind a few trees. I changed back to my human form and untied my b-ball shorts. Once dressed, I met Adam outside of the forest. We were at my house. "You gonna come in?"

Adam shrugged. "Depends on what your folks are making."

I rolled my eyes. "Fatass, Dad's bringing home pizza. He gets back from Seattle."

"Great, I hope he brings a box for me."

I ignored his remark and went inside, Adam following right behind me. Aaliyah was in the kitchen with my mom preparing one of their disgusting vegan dishes. I was a wolf not a cow.

"Really, again?"

My mom was not in a good mood. "Then you go make yourself something. I don't owe you anything."

We went to my room after that. "Damn, what's biting her ass?"

"I don't know. She's been like this lately." We played some games in my room and both dozed off. I awoke and Adam was on the top of my bunk bed. Yes I still had bunk beds. I never got around to going bed shopping with my parents. Too damn lazy. Adam sleeping in my room didn't both me like it would most heterosexual males. Even though he kissed me at one point, which was like last year, I was past it. I didn't care if he was gay as long as he didn't rub up on me. I think he was just confused at the time about his feelings for me. Ugh, I don't even want to think about that shit. My thoughts wandered back to Darcy. _No fucking surprise there. _

* * *

><p><strong>Niles's POV:<strong>

I couldn't get a hold of Aaliyah. She wouldn't answer my texts and I was too chicken to go over. Her dad was coming back today. Apparently he went to some emergency business meeting in Seattle when we were camping over the weekend. It was Monday and I was peering over Max's big head to get a look at Aaliyah. Her long curly hair was tied back into a ponytail and she looked just as beautiful as usual. I smiled to myself and Max nudged me a little too hard. "OW? I'm not a wolf like you dumb ass."

Max chuckled. "Staring at people doesn't exactly make them any less angry."

My eyes widened. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ I knew I made her mad. I shouldn't have kissed her like I did on the trip. I just couldn't help it. Lately I've just had all these urges that I can't contain, and that's an awful excuse. "I knew it!"

To both of our surprise, Aaliyah walked over to us in a swift motion. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and those green eyes held mind briefly before she focused on Max. "Did you finish the math homework?"

"We had math homework, fuck!" Max replied and dug around in his black backpack.

She nodded. Her pretty pink lips parted to form words. "Yeah, weren't you paying attention to Mr. King?"

"No, I fell asleep."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You seem to be doing that more often than usual. Is something going on at home?"

He laughed. "Nah, just been staying up late is all."

The bell rang signaling for all of us to get our ass to class. Wow, I rhymed without meaning to and I can't even get a B in English. And the most beautiful in the girl, who I kissed this weekend won't even look me in the eye. I fucking hate high school. Girls try to make it seem like they have to go through all the shit, but actually guys take a bunch of blows too. It's only been a week too. Wake me up when I graduate. Max and Aaliyah took off to their math class. I had Biology and that one class that I was surprisingly good at. It seemed to interest me too. We would be dissecting soon too. I was excited for that. Opening up different dead animals? Who the hell wouldn't be into to that? The class was just lecture today and I paid close attention. A girl with dark hair and caramel colored skin brushed her arm against me and broke my concentration. "There's a party tonight Niles? You going?"

I looked at her surprised. She was the average kind of girl that you find on the rez. Not too pretty, but the typical Native American girl. Aaliyah was much more beautiful, but her mother wasn't Indian and that probably was why she came out the way she did. She had this way of irritating you, but even though it was a pain you couldn't help but crave it. "I'm good, thanks though."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, so you rather go with the slut?"

I sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aaliyah Woods. She and her brother are complete whores. Haven't you heard? Plus, her mom isn't even Quileute. She's just some trashy whore."

"Takes one to know one." I replied. I didn't give a shit what this chick thought. Aaliyah was far from a whore and the whole idea of the two words together was ridiculous.

She huffed and went back to listening. The bell rang and I went to lunch. Max and Aaliyah sat next to each other at a table near the back of the cafeteria. "Look who shows up!" Max said and flicked a chip at me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"How was Biology?" Aaliyah asked. I was surprised that she was talking to me again.

"Fine."

She looked kind of disappointed. "Oh, well do you want to come over later?"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "You want me to come over?"

She bit the bottom of her pretty pink lip. "Um yeah, if you want."

I smiled. "Okay."

"You two are making me feel like a third wheel." Max said and flicked a chip at Aaliyah this time.

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and she moved her eyes back to her sandwich and green apple. I grabbed her hand under the table and brushed my fingers over hers before letting go. She blushed and then took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm gonna barf." Max groaned and got up. "I need to go to the office anyway. See you lovebirds later."

I looked at Aaliyah. "We need to talk about it."

She blushed again. "I know, just not here."

I laughed. "You keep blushing, ya know?"

She smacked at my arm playfully. "Oh shut up!"

And just like that we were back to normal. _Maybe high school could be good?_ Boy was I ever so wrong.


	6. Let Down, Melt Down

**Paul**

I could hear her crying. Ariella usually kept her emotions from me and this has been going on since the twins were born. I just got back from Seattle and here I was standing outside the bedroom door, listening to her sobs. Everyone in the house was sleeping, but her. I opened the door and moved toward her. She had the blankets pulled over her so she couldn't see me. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked and sat down next to her.

She jumped in surprised and quickly pushed the covers off of her. Her face had streaks of tears and her eyes red and puffy from crying. "P-Paul, you're here?" She croaked out in surprise.

I nodded and pulled her into my arms whether she wanted me to or not. I may not be phasing anymore, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel her emotions anymore. "Why are you crying sweetheart?"

She leaned into me and I could feel her breathe in my scent. I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. My wife could still put a spell on me. "I just, I don't." She couldn't finish her sentence.

I waited patiently. "It's okay. Take your time." I smoothed her long wavy hair.

"I don't know why I get like this. I guess I am just worried." She moved to look at me. She bit her pretty pink lips and I could tell she was hiding something.

I cupped her left cheek with my hand. "Something is bothering you, I am here to help as always or listen."

She nodded. "It's nothing."

That was a damn, lie. I was tired already and I didn't feel like playing these mind games. I pushed my temper back though. I didn't want her to cry again. "Just tell me."

She could see my exhaustion and she sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry. I know you're tired. How about I tell you after you shower?"

I nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. The hot water helped my sore stiff muscles. All this work and problems with my daughter were getting to me. I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that Jasmine made her money by stripping. I felt guilty and sick just thinking about it. She deserves better than this and I was angry with Kayla for keeping her away. I was surprised when the shower door opened and my wife stepped in. Her naked body glistened from the specks of water that hit her cream colored skin. She used to be tanner, but with the lack of sun from Washington, she lost it. She leaned into me and press her body up against me. I groaned when her soft fingers moved to stroke my shaft. "Ariella."

She kissed my neck. "I want you." She whispered against my chest. I nodded and lifted her up so her back was pressing against the cool marble shower wall. Her fingers moved down my back and she gasped at my excitement. She could feel the hardness coursing against her inner thigh. I kissed her lips gently and then with more urgency. I needed to be within her, but it's been awhile so I wanted to make sure she was ready for me. I stroked down her back and gripped her butt tightly. She let out another gasp and kissed me roughly. I could feel the moisture dew against my pelvis. She tangled her hands in my damp hair and I couldn't help but bite her neck. "Paul," she moaned and gripped me tightly.

"Yes my sweet love?"

She blushed and began to kiss down my neck. "I love you."

"As I love you."

We began to taste each other and explore each other's bodies. I lifted her hips up so I could be in her. She cried out from the contact. "I've miss you." She whispered against my neck.

I smirked. "Have you now?"

She moved against me and nodded. I helped her bob up and down as we continued to make love in the shower. "You feel so good with me." She moaned quietly.

I clutched her tightly and picked up the pace. I moved my fingers down to intensify her pleasure. I pressed on her nub and she cried out a bit louder. "Don't be too loud love we don't want to wake up the kids."

She pressed her lips to mine to muffle her moans. We kept moving in unison. We continued to pleasure one another until we both let go and entered our release. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. I could feel how shaky her body was against mine. "Did I please my wife?"

She nodded and buried her face into my neck. "You are going to have to carry me to bed."

I nodded. "After I finish washing you."

When we finished our shower I helped her with her nightgown and slipped on a pair of boxer briefs. She lied in my arms and shut her eyes. "Before you go to sleep, you promised to tell me what was bothering you."

She scowled and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I was hoping you would forget."

I ran my fingers up and down her back. "Not a chance."

She took a deep breath before opening her blue eyes. She looked up at me. "Remember when there was going to be a war back when we were teenagers? Well it's coming and Crow wants us to prepare."

"Prepare? I already thought ahead of that. We have a bomb shelter hidden under the basement. Plus the house is stocked with weapons hidden in secret compartments."

She gaped as I explained this. Her deep eyes turned a dark navy color as they usually did when she was angry. "How could you Paul!"

I looked at her incredulously. "I was only thinking of our family's safety. Crow told me this a long time ago, back when we were living in L.A."

She glared at me. "I am going to kill him. He said you didn't know."

I shrugged. "You know how he is."

She glared. "And the kids? What if they accidentally found those weapons? They could hurt themselves." She said and got up from the bed.

"Ariella, come on." I said and got up too.

She paced the room. "I am so angry right now. You could have told me!"

I sighed. "And worry you more than you already are?"

She shook her head and her hair moved with her. "I am only worried that you're going to disappear."

I laughed and tried to hold her, but she moved back. "I would never leave you. I know you still don't trust me after what happened with Kayla, but I didn't know Ariella. I would have told you."

"She was right all along. She called me up a long time ago back when I was pregnant with Jace. It was before it was even noticeable."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Why the hell does it still matter? You cheated on me with Crow and don't think I forgot about Tony."

She laughed. "Well I never had sex with them and Crow was my brother. I had a good reason at the time with Tony. You and I were not even together, plus he roofied me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I thought we were past all this. I keep trying for you Ariella. I never stop. I am always exhausted and all you do is complain and complain about how I'm not good enough."

"Ugh! You're impossible you know that!" She said and stormed out of the room.

**Aaliyah**

I could hear my parents arguing from their room. They probably thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I felt bad for my dad. He was always trying to make my mom happy and do what she wants, but she doesn't seem to see it. I know that my dad cheated a really long time ago on her, but that was when they were teenagers and they should be past it by now, right? I felt sick to my stomach and the door to my bedroom opened. It was my mother. I could smell the light scent of her skin as she crawled into my bed. I guess she would be sleeping with me tonight.

"Mom?" I asked.

She looked over at me. "You're awake?"

I nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, go back to sleep honey." She said and smoothed my hair. I felt her wrap my arms around me and fall asleep before I did. I knew deep in my heart that something was very wrong. It made me think about Niles and how we were still together, but I still felt something for Seth Clearwater, a guy who never would give me the time of day and that I didn't even know that well. I snuggled into her arms and willed myself to fall asleep.

**Adam**

Ethan Mavers was asleep next to me. I could feel his bare arm pressed up against mine. We were keeping our relationship a secret. I hated the fact that I had to hide who I really was. My parents had no clue that I liked guys. Ethan looked peaceful in his sleep. His hair was longer than mine and it had an emo style cut. I reached out to brush some of it out of his eyes. He grumbled and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Time to get up."

"Mmm, I rather stay in bed." He said keeping his eyes closed. I kissed his color bone and then moved my mouth up his neck. I could feel Ethan's breath hitch and felt myself smirk.

"You don't play fair." He mumbled and sat upward.

"Well if you get up, then we can shower together." I winked at him and slipped out of the sheets. I was in boxer briefs and could feel his eyes on me.

"See you in the shower," I said and went into the bathroom that was connected to my room. My parents don't even come into my room. They thought Ethan was a friend from school and that I let him crash on my floor from time to time.

I turned on the shower and waited for the steam to show indicating that that the water was nice and hot. I stepped in and let the hot water run down my already scorching skin. It just felt warm to me and I usually took cold showers, but since Ethan would be joining me and he was not a wolf, I just dealt with the water temperature that normal humans prefer. I heard the door open and Ethan's soft footsteps. I watched him get in. His lightly tan skin glistened as water hit his chest and I moved back to make room for him. I reached out to touch his flat chest. He shuddered from my touch and I leaned forward to kiss him. His lips felt warm and soft against mine. I could hear Ethan's heart thud frantically as I moved my hand down to his already hard erection.

"You sure you want this?" I asked him.

He nodded and I didn't stop touching him.

**Aaliyah**

I looked around the house for anything to take my mind off Niles and Seth. I knew who I actually wanted to be with, but was settling. It took me awhile to think about it and I've decided that I just need to distract myself from this situation entirely. My parents were outside working on the garden and my brothers off who knows where. Amy's violin sang throughout the hallway as she practiced for an upcoming concert. I continued my cleaning spree and got out some Windex. I sprayed the windows and wiped them down with a paper towel. Anything to get my mind off my ridiculous love life and cleaning was definitely working.

My older brother Jace came into the room and had an orange juice carton in his hand. He drank from the top of it, without even bothering to use a cup, gross! "Ew, why do you always do that?"

He laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. His tall frame could be intimidating and ironically I got along better with him than I did with the rest of my siblings. Cyan, my twin brother, kept to himself and we haven't really talked since Crystal came along. "Simple, I'm lazy."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Better hide it before mom sees you." Speaking of the devil, she walked into the kitchen to see Jace holding the now empty juice container. I guess she was taking a break from gardening since her forehead was all sweaty.

"Jace did you just finish the orange juice again?" She said with a deep sigh. I couldn't blame her. My brothers were like giant tapeworms. They would eat anything and not leave anything for anyone.

I took off out of the kitchen. I needed to really get my mind off of guys, but wasn't sure how. The more I tried not to think about them the more I thought about it. And then I forgot what I was really going to do. Clean. I grabbed some supplies from the laundry room and went to start on my bathroom and my room. The whole day seemed to breeze right by as I spent cleaning every room in the house except for bedrooms. My mom had a glass in her hands. "You seem very into cleaning this house today? Did you do something?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I just need to get my mind off certain people." I scrubbed a table with a wash cloth as she set a glass down for me.

"Well I made you some lemonade for all your hard work."

I focused on scrubbing the table a bit more. "Thanks."

"Honey," she put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped to look at her. "You can tell me anything. I just want you to know that. I never had anyone to talk to when I was your age."

I frowned. "What about Aunt Lindsey?"

"She didn't always have the experience of what I was going through." She replied and sat down in a chair at the table.

I wasn't sure whether to talk to my mom about my boy problems, especially since I wasn't even allowed to date and yet I had a secret boyfriend. If she knew that I was sneaking off with Niles behind their backs, my mom would probably be upset or worse tell my dad. "It's kind of personal mom."

She laughed. "I won't make fun of you. I promise. And if it's boy stuff don't worry. Your dad doesn't have to know."

I let out a sigh. "Alright fine. So I am caught between two great guys. One is older and the other is my age."

She nodded. "And you can't seem to pick one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just feel that I need both of them when I can have only one. The older one doesn't even notice me, while the one my age does."

My mom seemed to smile at this. "How is this funny?" I demanded.

"It's not. I just—you remind me so much of me when I was your age."

I sighed. "I thought dad was the only boyfriend you ever had."

She laughed. "He was, but that didn't mean other guys never caught my interest or got mixed up with me. I always loved your dad though. Still do. Besides, your dad didn't always like me."

I tapped my fingers against the table. "Well I just don't know who to choose."

My mom put her hand on mine. "Just choose the one who makes you the happiest. The other will understand. Follow your heart."

I nodded. "I will try."

She smiled. "How about I take you shopping in Port Angeles. We can buy cute dresses to get these guys to see what they are missing out on."

"We?" I asked.

"I want to get your dad to quit acting so grumpy. We got into a little disagreement." She said with a wink.

"Oh god." I groaned. I did not want to be around for when they make up.

**Darcy**

I sit silently as I wait for Kale to show up. We were going to get some stuff for the wedding. As I was sitting I pulled my sleeve a bit down to conceal some of the bruises that I had and that's when I saw Jace walking. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his shorts hung low as the rain fell onto his body. He looked so gracious as he walked. Like a Greek god. _Ignore him Darcy. He doesn't even want you anymore._ I tried to look away, but my heart just hurt not being able to see him. Who knows when would be the last time that I'd ever see him again. And that's when Kale showed up. "Hey bitch. You better be ready to go. I'm not going to wait all day for you."

I sighed and just got up. "Don't you dare back talk me."

"I wasn't! I just sighed."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "That better be all." He crushed his lips to mine. It was a rough kiss. I kept my hands to my sides until he finished. He did a gentleman action for once and actually opened the door for me to get in. I looked over out the window once Kale was on the other side of the car. I couldn't see Jace anymore and I quickly wiped the single tear that fell. Kale took me to some store in Forks. I was allowed to choose the kind of plates and silverware I wanted at the wedding. I went with something simple because I honestly could care less about the one night that would be the very beginning of everyday torture from Kale. It was the key to him hurting me until the day I died.

Kale brushed his fingers against my lower back. "I like that you choose something not too expensive."

I just nodded. He drove me home afterwards, but parked the car a bit far away. "The wedding is coming soon so we should practice."

I looked at him confused. "Practice?"

"Practice this." And he kissed me fiercely. I gasped as he moved me to the back of the car. He was on me and kissing everywhere. I felt his hand slide up my skirt and his fingers slide into my underwear. I slapped his hands away. "Kale stop. We aren't even married yet."

He smiled. "I don't care."

He pulled my underwear down and fumbled with his jeans. I hit him with my fists, but he just laughed. "Don't be scared honey. I'm going to fuck you real hard and good. I'm going to make you scream."

In one swift movement I brought up my knee and it connected to his groin. I was out of that car so fast. I kept running and running. I wasn't aware of where I was headed in the forest, but I didn't stop. I kept running and that's when he grabbed me. He covered my mouth before I could scream. I took the hits and kicks and I was on the ground crying. He forced himself on me. I tried to get him off and that's when I felt something hard and soft on me. He was about to push into me, when strong hands pulled him off of me. I saw my beautiful hero.

His eyes were a sick navy blue color and quickly morphed into a solid black color right before my eyes. Jace slammed Kale against a tree. I swear I heard a crack. I was too frightened to move. I watched as Jace swung his fist back and brought it forward to hit Kale in the face. I saw red and blood fly from Kale as Jace continue to bash his face in. Jace threw Kale down to the ground. And he kicked him in the stomach and face over and over again. I couldn't find my voice to beg him to stop. He was killing Kale, werewolf or not Kale wasn't immortal. Finally I managed to find my voice again. "Jace stop! You're killing him!"

That's when two other guys appeared and they were also shirtless. They managed to pull Jace off of Kale. I didn't even want to look at Kale. He probably didn't even look human anymore. I didn't feel the hand shake me or call out my name. Instead, everything went black once I heard the words, "He's dead."


End file.
